Much Ado About Nothing
by TwiliteTGRgrl
Summary: Ichigo is caught in his thoughts...WAIT DID HE JUST THINK WHAT I THINK HE THOUGHT! Ichiruki mushy stuff.oneshot


**This is a really random thing I wrote at like three in the morning. You can tell. It short. XD Anyways my apologies to all for taking so freakn long writn. I haven't even finished my Christmas special! --, I'm so pathetic! Wellhope you can at least read and review:3**

**Disclaimer: I own nada! I grovel at Tite Kubo's feet!**

**Much Ado About Nothing**

_Why did the wind toss her hair around like that? More importantly...how? How did her black tresses just sway so perfectly with the slightest of breezes, like the breath of all that is life just happened to caress her raven-hair and let it flow about her in a way that suggested the entity perched before him was the creation of life itself? A mixture of wind and the blissful glow of the afternoon sun: wandering, gentle, and savoring the view from the highest of places. A simple yet beautiful oddity that seemed to attract his attention no matter where he stood. And the way the sun seemed to cast rays of radiance over her soft skin, the warmth of her features intoxicating sweet yet...the shadows cast across her face portrayed the depth of her persona, mysterious and hidden._

_ The very same face whose wide, flashing eyes, alive with that very same energy of life that seemed to stem the fluttering in his heart, resided in violet pools. From those pools, one could slowly gaze into a world of emotion, blocked out to most but to his eyes they were unveiled with a flavor and passion of all that the pools beheld. And between the curve of her delicate nose and tinge of her soft cheek, the rosebud lips he had never once noticed before as anything but the spout of scorn and chastisement...were parted just so...perfectly as she stared at him. The lithe form perched before him...was__** perfect **__to him in an...__**imperfect**__ way that made him dizzy with swirling emotion. It was her, the fusion of wind, light, air, shadow, and fire, that made him, the troubled youth with no mother, no smile, and apparently no heart, weak. The weakness in him, scared and excited him all in one movement of the wind tossing her black tresses in the wind. _

Thus sadly bringing him back to the beginning of his thoughts...

_WAIT A MINUTE! DID HE REALLY JUST THINK ALL THAT JUST NOW! The dazed youth _shook his strawberry locks in frustration, as if clearing the water that is his unfathomable mind out of his ears from a long swim of pondering. His mind was doing that alot lately...he was practically drowning in daydreams. But it seemed fate was as unrelentless in its scorn as was the very occupant of the boy's thoughts, for he was smacked upside the head for not concentrating on the task before him, the duty of the shinigami.

He was supposed to be ready for the hollow that was to shortly be appearing. He snorted in annoyance. What hollow could possibly be more fascinating than Rukia? That woman could really distract a guy. He shuffled uncomfortably about from his spot underneath the tree which the girl he had been staring at for the past ten minutes had just recently occupied. But of course it had been vacated now, for how else was he to feel the smack on the head or the sting the contact her tiny hand made on it? Her eyes were suspicious now as he met their gaze. But why? She must have noticed that he wasn't yelling at her angry at her for injuring him as he usually did. Yep, nothing could escape those observant eyes.

"What is wrong with you Ichigo!" Rukia questioned with irritation. "You've been watching me for a long time now with that stupid-looking expression forever! Do I have something on my face or what!"

_If you only knew_

...Ichigo fumed, carefully hiding his embarrassment and willing the heat on his face to simmer. "Well it's just that I couldn't help but wonder how such a shortie like you, managed to climb such an enormous tree like this one. I guess you're just part monkey."

That really ticked her. Her eyes and nostrils flared in rage. Ichigo couldn't help but be helplessly engrossed with his thoughts of her as she pummeled him to a bloody pulp. For some reason unknown to

him, he found her childish fits of rage..._cute. UGH! What is wrong with me! Why do I keep thinking such things! She is only a friend to me nothing else!_

Such agony is what fuels the youth to question his reason for abrupt inexplicable thoughts. He is compelled to understand himself...a normal healthy teenager to be true, one with of course hormonal problems, but why can't he shake his emotions into any sort of pattern or answer or word? What was making him so askew, so devoid of making any sense at all? Jumbled feelings he couldn't name. Why? If just friendship was involved he would not be confused...or lying in a shameful heap at the base of a tree... at the feet of a girl two heads shorter than himself...in pain.

He would have stood up for himself and beaten the crap out of anyone who constantly insults him. But he couldn't and it wasn't just the fact that he believed it wrong to fight girls. The answer simply stated was...he couldn't bear to hurt her. And he was pretty darn sure she knew that too, especially since she chided him for a strong shinigami who could face the impossible (menos grande, her brother, etc) and live to tell the tale, was simply beat up by her, a petite woman of considerable low rank. He smirked at this as he sat up with a groan, pain shooting through his side where she had kicked him. "So you admit you suck huh? 'considerable low rank'?" And before she could pummel his smart butt again, the hollow finally reared its ugly head...literally.

It screeched in its rampage for revenge of life, lunging jaws wide, for the smaller shinigami, the very essence for life for the strawberry. It didn't succeed on its journey for revenge for the flash of black intervened. A sigh of white danced aside, Rukia's zanpakto had struck in the same moment as Ichigo's. For a brief moment the harmony of black and white sent a wave of calm through the stricken hollow. Yin and yang had pierced in unison. Then the moment of blended symmetry faded, as was the hollow. How opposite they seemed, the blades and their wielders. They looked at the other, so ironic and rivaling in difference that it seemed almost laughable to see the two together, so contrasting. Yet the contrast had a certain serenity that matched and enveloped those caught in the crossfire. Ebony and coal, like everything else about the twosome seemed to complete the other.

Blades sheathed, the two trekked home, tasting the peace lingering from the wondrous flow of teamwork. The dance they somehow knew without thinking, of many things. From the silence blossomed a new-found question left unanswered. How does she match my moves so perfectly, and mine hers? The breeze once again tousled her dratted perfect hair in a hypnotic motion. And for the first time in his young life, Ichigo cautiously held out a tentative hand, shaking with nervousness to her. It seemed like slow motion, time relishing the journey and risk he was taking. He smoothed her hair gently with a tentative hand, then as quickly as he had done it, he quickly snatched his hand away. And walked ahead of her. She had tensed at the shock of his touch, then she stared at him curiously. Had he really just...touched her hair?

"Why...did you do that Ichigo?" She asked softly to his back, for he was now way ahead of her, walking embarrassedly away. The wind carried her question to his burning ears.

"Because baka..." He spun around suddenly on his heels, facing her. A smirk resided on his face, eyes brimming with something unknown to her."...your hair looked like a rat's nest because of the wind and it was bothering me so much that I fixed it for you! Your welcome!" And with that he turned back around and shuffledembarassedly away. Had his back not been turned he would have seen the rare tender smile on her face. But he didn't need to see for he could hear it in her voice.

"You baka..."

And thus ends another cheezi romantic crappy thing about...as the title suggests...nothing. XD Review or Im telling your mom!


End file.
